Transparent Answer
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: Apa gunanya aku hidup? dan jawaban itu telah kutemukan dari senyumanmu yang menjadi solusi atau jawaban yang tak terlihat olehku selama ini. Fict iseng ala Bakako-chan. Warning: chara death. One Shoot. :D


**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid and all chara in vocaloid is not mine!But the **_**STORY**_** is mine! understand everybody?**

_warning: cerita ini gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan, death chara, dan kekurangan apapun deh... Bakako mohon maaf_

_p.s: semua dicerita ini Len P.O.V_

* * *

Aku Len Kagamine 16 tahun, aku sekolah di Crypton High School. Aku ini murid yang cukup pintar dan sangat pendiam. Fans? mungkin... banyak... tapi aku tak meladeni mereka, penyebabnya hanya satu... ya... M-a-l-a-s! menurutku mereka semua tidak penting...

Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa aku sekolah? Jika semua orang berkata bahwa sekolah itu menyenangkan, bagiku tidak. Sekolah itu sangat membosankan sekali. Ya... sudah satu laciku penuh karena kertas ujian yang nilainya hampir 100 semua.

Ya... Bagiku.. sekolah itu sangat tidak berarti dan menyita banyak waktuku yang berharga. Tapi... semua pemikiranku sepertinya mulai berubah dengan sendirinya.

Hari ini dibagikan hasil ulangan matematika yang diadakan seminggu yang lalu. Semua murid mulai khawatir dengan nilainya... sedangkan aku hanya memasang tampang datar dan tidak bersemangat. Satu-persatu murid mulai maju kedepan dan mengambil kertas test mereka ketika namanya disebut.

Saat namaku disebut, aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku yang berada paling belakang setelah satu bangku dari kanan sudut kelas, yang ada jendelanya. disebelahku adalah Rin Kanamine, perempuan berambut honeyblond selengan dan memakai dua jepitan putih. Dia orang yang terkenal sangat mudah tersenyum dan ramah. Terkadang aku iri padanya...

Kembali ke kertas testku, kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dipojok atas kertas yang tidak berguna ini tertera angka yang sudah muak aku malihatnya '100' itulah angkanya. Aku hanya bisa terus bersikap datar dan hatiku merasa kesal dan muak. 'Untuk apa aku kesekolah? Apa hanya untuk mengumpulkan nilai yang tidak penting itu?' batinku kesal dalam hati. Lalu aku kembali membaca buku pelajaran selanjutnya.

Kulihat Rin menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum nyegir. Yang kulihat sih... dia mendapat nilai dibawah rata-rata... dan... disinilah alasanku iri padanya. Dia seperti tidak ada beban mendapat nilai segitu. Aku meliriknya sekilas, dia lalu nyengir aneh padaku, lalu aku kembali membaca buku pelajaran berikutnya.

Rin lalu melihat ke arah langit dengan mata terlihat berbinar sekilas. Lalu dia sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kertas ujiannya, Aku sempat bingung... namun aku tetap acuh dan kembali membaca. Tiba-tiba Rin berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri mejaku.

Dia tersenyum kearahku dan menunjukkan bangau lipat yang terbuat dari kertas ujiannya "Hei... ini sangat membosankan ya..." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Aku hanya menjawab tanpa menatapnya "Ya..." Jawabku acuh dan singkat.

Rin masih tersenyum dan mengambil kertas ujianku. "Ehhh! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, dia lalu melipat kertas ujianku menjadi bentuk bangau dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku menatapnya heran, dia tersenyum "Semua yang kau anggap menyebalkan bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan walau hanya sedikit. Hidup ini harus dijalani... apapun yang kita benci, jalani saja dengan santai... jika terlalu dipikirkan, semuanya akan terasa sangat memuakkan dan menyebalkan berkali-kali lipat kau tahu..." Ucapnya yang lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Saat istirahat aku merenungi kata-katanya ditempat favoritku, yaitu atap sekolah. Aku aku meletakkan tanganku, menyelipkan jari-jariku dan mencengkram pelan jeruji besi itu. Aku menatap kebawah 'kurasa anak itu benar tentang semuanya...' batinku.

Aku lalu segera pergi kebawah dan mengambil kertas test matematiku yang baru dibagikan tadi itu. Aku lalu merobeknya dan segera membuangnya ke tempat yang tepat menurutku, tempat sampah.

Tiba-tiba leherku diselimuti rasa hangat, syal berwarna kuning yang terlihat terlilit di leherku mendadak. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat orang yang melilitkan syal ini. Seorang perempuan yang tak asing bagiku...

"Ternyata kau ini anak yang penurut ya... baru saja kuberitahu satu jam yang lalu, kau langsung melaksanakannya. ehehe" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lebar. Ya... Rin yang melilitkan syal kuning itu dileherku.

Aku segera melepas syal itu dan memberikan itu padanya. Aku berbalik badan "Aku ini siswa teladan... jadi harus nurut" Ucapku lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Sejak itulah kami dekat, kami sering berbincang. Dia tetap berbicara denganku meski aku hanya meladeninya dengan tampang datar dan menjawab perkataannya seperlunya. Tapi... entah kenapa hidupku merasa lebih berarti dengan senyumnya dan tawanya.

Dulu aku selalu merasa muak mendengar alarm handphone-ku yang bergetar, menyuruhku untuk bangun dan bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. Tapi sekarang... aku selalu bangun lebih dahulu sebelum alarm-ku bergetar. Aku segera melesat menuju sekolah. Dan itu semua sejak mengenal dia... Rin.

Sekarang aku tahu... bahwa sikapku dan jawaban yang ingin kuubah dan kuberikan padamu. semuanya menjadi sia-sia... semua sudah terlambat.

Hari ini Rin absen, kemarin aku sempat melihat dia menangis sendirian didalam kelas yang sedang kosong. Dan sekarang... aku mendapat perasaan tidak enak tentangmu. Dan... itu mulai membuatku khawatir. Apalagi dengan sikap semua teman-teman sekelas yang terlihat sangat sedih, ternyata benar...

Feelingku benar... aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak akan tersenyum lagi padaku. Sekarang... bukan kau yang duduk disampingku, tetapi hanya ada vas yang berisi bunga. Yang bagiku... benda itu tak akan cukup ataupun bisa menggantikan kehadiranmu untukku.

Aku segera berlari keatap, tak perduli dengan pelajaran yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku berlari sambil membawa satu-satunya barang pemberianmu. Ya... bangau lipat yang kau buat dari kertas ujianku itu...

Rasanya hidupku ini tak berarti tanpa senyum dan tawamu... apalagi tanpa adanya kehadiranmu disisiku... semua yang kupunya didunia ini tak akan cukup untukku. Karena seharusnya aku tahu... bahwa setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku harus segera menjagamu. Karena kau adalah yang selama ini aku cari.

Seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu, bukan kau yang menghiburku. Selama ini kau terus menyembunyikan, terus dan terus. Kau terus menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang garis hidupmu yang berakhir hari ini. Kau terus menyembunyikannya... dengan sebuah senyuman. Ternyata bebanmu lebih berat dari hidupku, bahkan sangat menyakitkan. Dibandingkan aku yang tidak bisa menemukan apapun sebelum kehadiranmu.

Sekarang apa yang aku dapatkan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa artinya hidupku lagi? Hanya kau yang bisa berikan aku jawaban semua pertanyaanku ini. Aku memang bodoh... sangat bodoh. Rasanya aku ingin terbang saja dari sini bersama dengan bangau lipat ini kemudian... mati dan menyusulmu.

Mendadak, aku samar-samar melihat bayanganmu. Rambutmu melambai-lambai lembut diterpa angin, kemeja putih yang kau pakai terlihat melambai ikut diterpa angin. Kau melihat ke langit membelakangi aku. Kau berbalik dan tersenyum lembut padaku... aku lalu meneteskan air mata.

Sekarang aku tahu... untuk apa aku disini, untuk apa aku hidup, arti hidupku selama ini. Semua terjawab, pertanyaanku selama ini terjawab... hanya dengan senyumanmu itu. Arti hidupku selama ini adalah untukmu, sebagai kekuatanmu. Sekarang aku bersyukur, aku bisa mengenalmu dan bisa melihat senyumanmu. Sekarang aku tahu... aku hidup ini... untukmu. Seperti kau yang bertahan karena adanya kehadiranku, Rin. Terimakasih.

Aku akan terus mengingat senyummu untuk esok, nanti dan untuk selama-lamanya. Karena senyumanmu adalah jawaban untuk keberadaanku didunia ini... walau tanpamu. Aku tidak ingin kau sedih melihatku lemah seperti ini dari atas sana.

Aku lalu menghapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju pintu menuju lantai bawah dan menutup pintu tersebut. Aku memutuskan untuk hidup... agar kau bahagia. Hidupku untukmu...

Setelah pemuda berambut honeyblond itu menutup pintu atap itu. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut honeyblond sedang menatap langit dengan tatapan senang, disertai dengan senyuman yang lebar. Rambutnya yang terurai terlihat berkilau dan melambai, kemeja putih yang agak longgar yang ia pakaipun ikut melambai ditiup angin.

Tubuh perempuan itu lalu mulai menghilang diterpa angin secara perlahan, menghilang menjadi butiran pasir berwarna-warni yang bercahaya. Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya dia menggumamkan sesuatu sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum "Terima kasih... kau telah mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat Len. Aku merasa bahagia, jika senyumanku berguna... dan bisa menjadi jawaban transparan dari pertanyaanmu. Orang yang aku cintai...".

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kau sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas jawaban yang transparan itu. Terima kasih Len" Setelah itu... tubuh perempuan itu menghilang seutuhnya menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang berwarna-warni dan berkilau diterpa angin. Sekarang yang tersisa di atap itu hanya dua bangau lipat yang terbuat dari ketas ujian. 'Len Kagamine 100' dan bangau lipat sebelahnya bertuliskan 'Rin Kanamine 60'.

**The End**

* * *

Bakako: terinspirasi dari transparent answer [IA], fict iseng. Dan mohon maaf... Bakako mau bilang fict me,you and our secret hiatus sementara karena Bakako akan ujian.

Rin: RnR maybe?

Len: RnR~


End file.
